Guarding The Children
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuff teens are going to babysit their cousins and family friends children, as well as have some fun with them. But what happens when the villains are out to ruin their fun? Read to find out.


**Hi everyone, here is my next PowerPuff story. Today our heroes babysit their cousins and family friends children. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Guarding The Children

Richard and I had news to tell the PowerPuffs.

"You guys are going away for the weekend?" Burnner inquired.

"That's right, me, Richard, your Parents, Binky's Parents," I said.

"The girls and Benny's Parents, the boys and Beatie's Parents, the Aunts, and the Uncles," said Richard.

"Are Mr. and Mrs. Kettle going too?" Booster asked.

"Yep," I said.

"How about Mr. Mayor Welch and Mrs. Welch?" Blossom asked.

"Yep," said Richard.

"Are we gonna babysit?" Baxter asked.

"That's right, your cousins," I said.

"My cousins too?" asked Buttercup.

"Bryan and Sally Kettle?" asked Boomy.

"Amy and John Welch?" Bubbles asked.

"Burnner's siblings?" Beauster asked.

"And Binky's siblings," asked Beauty.

"That's right," said Richard.

All the other adults came to our house to drop the other kids off.

"Have fun kids," we all said, and drove off.

"So what do you kids wanna do?" Buster asked.

"Let's have a snack," said Micheal.

"Sounds yummy," said Banners.

They all had a snack which were cheese sandwiches.

"That was delicious," said Laura.

"I want to play a game," said Lindsay.

"We will play twister," said Bam-bam.

"That's fun," said Bamby.

All the kids played twister, then watched some Disney movies, they were even playing more games while the time was right; the PowerPuffs were really having fun babysitting the kids they know.

* * *

Meanwhile at HIM and HER's place they were spying on the teens with the children.

"Aw look at that," said HIM.

"they have young kidsss," said HER.

"IT MAKES US SICK!" they both growled.

"Let'sss round up the othersss shall we?" HER inquired.

"Good idea HER dear," said HIM.

The evil demons called their follow villains to their place to talk, then every villain showed up.

"Let me guess, those teenagers have little brats with them," the Boogieman guessed.

"Yesss, I sssay we kidnap them," said HER.

"The little brats not the teenage ones," said HIM.

"I agree," said Mojo.

"Me too," said Koko.

"We will grab them while they are asleep tonight," said Ace.

"Good idea Acce," said Snake.

"What if they are not asleep," said Big Billy.

"We will just take them anyway," said Arturo.

Grubber did a big raspberry.

"We will also have to be really quiet," said Seduca.

"Make sure we don't make a noise," said Fuzzy.

"Or don't break anything," said Feanna.

"Well let's just go already," said Princess.

"Yeah, we don't have all night to talk about our plot," said the RowdyRuff Adults.

The villains got to our house quietly at night while our heroes and the children were asleep.

* * *

"Okay kids time for bed," said Blaster.

"Can you tell us a bed time story?" Andrea asked.

"Sure but just one," said Bliss.

"Yay, we will be upstairs," said David.

"You should babysit us more often," said Danny.

The teens read the youngsters a bed time story, tucked them in, kissed them goodnight, and everyone went to bed after that, the villains came inside Baron and Kenny were sound sleepers so Bobby decided to take them first.

"Those two are mine," said Bobby, he grabbed them.

Dillon heard the noise.

"What was that noise in the babies' guest room?" Dillon asked.

He came down stairs to look.

"That one is for me," said Bammy, she grabbed him.

"What is taking Dillon so long?" Amelia asked as she got out of bed to look for Dillon.

She came down the stairs.

"I'm getting that one," said Bun-bun, she grabbed Amelia.

"they have been gone for five minutes," said Lilly, she got out of bed and went down stairs to see what was up.

"I'll get her," said Blase, she grabbed Lilly.

"I'm going down there to see what is the hold up," said John, he got up, and went down stairs.

"I'll take him," said Brize, she grabbed John.

"I'll be right back to get him," said Judy, she got out of bed and went downstairs to look for her brother.

"I have her," said Backbreaker, she grabbed Judy.

"I'm getting them," said Tina as she got out of bed.

She went down the stairs to see what is taking so long.

"That's it come here," said Blood, she grabbed Tina.

"I'll find them," said Cathy getting out of bed to find the others.

"That's right come to Mama," said Breeze, she grabbed Cathy.

"Wait here," said Peter, he got out of bed and came down the stairs.

"Closer, closer, gotcha," said Bad, she grabbed Peter.

"I'll get them," said Sally, she got out of bed and came down stairs to look for her friends, cousins and siblings.

"Come here girly girl," said Butterkicker, she grabbed Sally.

"I'm gonna go check on them," said Russel getting out of bed, he went down the stairs to check the disappearance.

"Almost there," said Blinkie, she grabbed Russel.

"They could be in trouble," Chrissy said as she got out of bed.

She went down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Come here honey," said Princess, she grabbed Chrissy.

"I'll go down there," said Amy, she got out of bed and went down the stairs.

"I've got this one," said Feanna, she grabbed Amy.

"That does it," Fred said frustrated getting out of bed, he went down the stairs to see what was up with everyone disappearing.

"That's right squirt come here," said Fuzzy, he grabbed Fred.

"That is it," Bryan said impatiently, he got out of bed and went down the stairs to look for his friends.

"I have this kid," said Seduca, she grabbed Bryan.

"This is taking them so long," said Emily getting out of bed, she went down the stairs.

"I'll grab that one," said Snake, he grabbed Emily.

"What are they doing down there?" Terry asked, he got out of bed and went downstairs to find the others.

"I got him," said Ace, he grabbed Terry.

"This isn't like them," said Danny as he got out of bed.

He went down the stairs.

"I'll go," said Big Billy, he grabbed Danny.

"They aren't even back yet," said David, he came down stairs.

"He's mine," said Koko, she grabbed David.

"It doesn't take them this long," Andrea said getting out of bed, she came down the stairs to know about this madness.

"She belongs to me," said Mojo, he grabbed Andrea.

"It's almost ten," said Lindsay, she got out of bed, and came down the stairs.

"My turn," said the Boogieman, he grabbed Lindsay.

"I better go see what's wrong," said Laura as she got out of bed.

She went down the stairs.

"This one is all mine," said HIM, he grabbed Laura.

"It's ten I'm going down stairs and see where they are," said Micheal.

He came down stairs and saw everyone expect for Baron and Kenny bound and gagged.

Micheal tried to scream but HER covered his mouth, "I have you in my clutchesss, and will take you and the other bratsss away," she said.

The villains took the kids away, the poor children were fearing of what the villains were gonna do to him. The next morning the teens woke up, went to the guest rooms to greet the kids only to find out they weren't there, and they went in the kitchen but didn't see them there either.

"Has anyone seen the kids?" Benster asked.

"They always get up before us," said Bloomy.

"They aren't in bed," said Bridger.

"And they aren't in the living room," said Bridget.

"I found Baron and Kenny's pacifiers," said Beatie.

"I found this," said Benny, he was holding a tape that said play me.

The PowerPuff teens were having a feeling that they knew what this tape was gonna show them but they just hoped they were wrong.

* * *

The teens put the tape in the VCR and turned it on, they saw the villains.

"Hello PowerPuffs," said Arutro.

"You have ten minutes to get to the Boogieman's dark hideout on time or the bratsss will get it," said HER.

There were the kids tied up and gagged (expect for Baron and Kenny) they muffled with no talking coming out.

"They say 'please hurry," said HIM.

"They kidnapped my siblings," said Burnner.

"They also kidnapped mine," said Binky.

"Our cousins," said Booster.

"And ours," said Blossom.

"The babies aren't really scared," said the Boogieman.

"Yeah, so we didn't even bother tying them up," said Mojo.

"On your mark," said Koko.

"Get set," said Ace.

"Go," said Big Billy.

The teens knew they had to find the children and fast, they flew to the Boogieman's dark hide out, once there they were greeted by their enemies.

"We're glad you teenss came by," said Snake.

"first you need to fight us," said Arutro.

Grubber made a raspberry.

"then you can take those sprouts," said Seduca.

"we need to fight you," said Fuzzy.

"and crush you," said Feanna.

"that is enough!" Princess snapped.

"let's just fight them already," said the RowdyRuff Adults.

Burnner and Binky fought HIM, HER, the Boogieman, Ace and Blinkie; Blossom and the other smart Puffs fought Mojo, Koko, Snake, Buttkicker, Blood, and Blase; Buttercup and the other tough Puffs fought Fuzzy, Feanna, Grubber, Bad, Backbreaker, and Bun-bun; Bubbles and the other smart Puffs fought Big Billy, Princess, Breeze, Brize, and Bammy; while Beatie and Benny fought Arutro and Bobby, they defeated the bad guys, untied the kids, and flew back home with them.

* * *

"Thanks for saving us our heroes," said the kids.

"You're welcome," said Baxter.

"How did they kidnap you?" Buttercup asked.

"We heard a noise in the guest room Baron and Kenny were in," said Micheal.

"They grabbed each of us," said Laura.

"Last they grabbed Micheal," said Lindsay.

"We were just checking on each other," said Andrea.

"Yeah, that HER is creepy," said David.

"So is HIM," said Danny.

"That Princess is loud," said Terry.

"But at least we're safe," said Emily.

"We can still have fun," said Bryan.

Later the adults, Richard, and I came back.

"Hi kids did you all have fun?" we all asked.

"We sure did," said the kids as they all giggled.

The PowerPuffs never had to play babysit before, but once their cousins and little friends were in trouble they knew they had to go and find them. They still had a good time with them, once the Parents come back it was best that they don't know that all of the kids got kidnapped by the villains. They continued to play with the kids, took care of them when they need food, entertained them, and once they were put to bed, they decided to sleep in each guest room with them to keep a close watch on things just in case anything like that happened again.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. You guys can tell I used a lot of villains in this story, as I said I did this story when I was 16. The next story is when some really old friends return and they are Dorothy, Blanche, and Rose.**


End file.
